


Opposites attract

by conaionaru



Series: Vikings prompts [6]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: BAMF Reader, Mentions of Murder, ivar's got character development, worried hvitserk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conaionaru/pseuds/conaionaru
Summary: "You look good together. Odd, but good."Hvitserk find an ordinary that somehow still pulls him in. He worries for her safety because of Ivar's girlfriend killing ways.
Relationships: Hvitserk (Vikings)/Reader, Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk/Margrethe (Vikings), Past Hvitserk/Thora (Vikings)
Series: Vikings prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154627
Kudos: 5





	Opposites attract

He loved women: Blonde Margrethe and her bed habits, sweet Thora and her love. So many before and after. (Y/N) was different. She was like every other girl, nothing special that usually caught his eye. She was pretty, but not too much. A little bit of temper but otherwise nice.

So when he saw her during the Thing, it shocked him. Ivar was settling disputes and creating some more enemies for sure. The old man that begged for his land to be given back, the neighbor stole it because of some old rivalry over the wife. "He threw us out of our hut. I have no sons, My king—only my girls and wife. My oldest is pregnant, and we will starve without the hut or farm. I beg of you."

"You agreed to the trade. Knut was meant to get your wife and lands that came with her. You betrayed the pact that had several witnesses and took the wife and lands. There has to be some sort of punishment."

A young girl walked in front of them, her (hair length) (y/h/c) looking ruffled. Her clothes were old and worn and her hands dirty. A poor girl, perhaps. Nothing special about her, other than the courage to talk back to Ivar.

Knut is a bastard that abused mother; she chose to leave him as is her right as a free woman. Years after she remarried, he decides to ask for something he no longer has a claim to! What right do men have to wager on a free woman?"

Ivar frowned and leaned back, watching the girl. "Knut will give back the lands he took. Olaf will return home. Because he must face precaution, he will pay us back in labor. Half a year as a thrall."

"My king, please! I have no one else to tend to the fields. I won't be able to do both."

"Think of a solution."

"I volunteer." The daughter spat, glaring at Ivar as if he didn't kill people for less. The father protested, but (Y/N) didn't listen. As a female thrall, chances were men would rape her, but she didn't look scared, only determined.

Maybe that's why Hvitserk claimed her as his. She washed his clothes, mended them, served him food. But he never laid a hand on her. By three months, they could be considered friends.

By four, he saw her as something more. They talked about his asshole of a younger brother. About her sister's baby and (Y/N)'s dreams. She wanted to travel, and he wanted to conquer. Maybe they could work.

They would talk about things he would never tell Margrethe and showed her sides of him he could have never shown Thora. The sweet girl would have been scared away, but not (Y/N). She seemed fearless, so whenever she was near Ivar, Hvitserk kept her away. If she said the wrong thing, Ivar would torture her. And Hvitserk lost too many women to his brother's temper to risk it.

When the six months were over, they kept each other close. "You are unshakable, Hvitserk."

"You like that."

"I do. Unfortunately."

"Why?"

"It makes you interesting, and that makes you attractive."

"I thought I was always attractive."

"Thinking is not knowing. And even pretty people can be disgusting."

Hvitserk watched her walk around with her nephew. Gathering flowers and buying food, and tasting the sweet fruits that he bribed the merchant to give her. "She is quite normal. Unimpressive really. Never took her for your type brother."

Hvitserk's breath caught in his chest, goosebumps raising over his skin. All the efforts he made to keep her safe. And Ivar would kill her to prove something again.

"I have no feelings for her."

"A shame. You look good together. Odd but good."

Hvitserk watched his brother leave as (Y/N) waved at him to join her in her walk. Maybe he changed just like Hvitserk did. Ivar had grown; they both did. Hvitserk for his new girl and his future. He wondered what made Ivar a better man.


End file.
